Anna's Secret
by lostcause61
Summary: This is a part of a story of my life... Crossing over into the world of Pokemon. L.C. has to let go of his old broken life and grasp a new promising life in a strangely familiar universe.
1. The Start of Nothing

This is L.C. saying that the beginning of this story is real, but when Pokemon comes along it becomes fic. As we all know I do **_NOT_** own Pokemon in **_any_** way, shape or form. I haven't written in awhile and I'd like to hear back from you guys. This story will probably reach Pokemon around chapter 3, but I wouldn't recommend skipping any lol y'all might miss something. From here on out you can skip reading I'm just adding words so I can be included in the 1000 section. So I'll make a question time, you guys can ask me a question and I'll pick my favorite and answer it. Also ill leave a question for you guys to answer. This first on is probably asked to oblivion, but if you guys could bring one Pokemon to the real world, who would it be? My answer without hesitation would be, Anna. What is Anna? Keep reading to find out! ;)

Anna: She said calmly "Hey readers, I hope you remember this part of the way real story about my friend-"

L.C: -Interrupting her- "Remember, don't use my real name..."

Anna: "Oh hush, I know that." She said shooting me a glair. "Anyway guys, I hope you like this story."

L.C: "Yeah, please enjoy." –Grins and tosses a skittle at the back of Anna's head-

Anna: "HEY!"

Chapter One: The Start of Nothing

I held her close as her tears seeped into my shirt, pulling back with a hash tone of voice she asked, "Why the hell do you care!"

Looking down I bit my lip, "'Cause I love you.."

My reply came quietly. Pushing me away she yelled "Then you have a fucked up way of showing it!"

Sighing as I felt a shock of fear and sorrow as I realized her mom could probably hear us and her words cut deep.

Staring at the wall numbing my emotions, she stopped me. "L, do you care anymore? Or should we throw it all away..?"  
>I froze, I'd wanted to call quits for at least 6 months; however I stayed in fear that she would kill herself if I left, on the account it had almost happened once.<p>

Putting her hand on her forehead she whipped it away and started to chew me out.

Her voice became one with the background noise as I thought, "I do love her, but we have a lot of problems and I don't think any amount of "wanna" will fix it."

In the middle of her scream of aggravation I interrupted her, "Carmen, I do love you, but we need to stop this here. I'm done."

Motionless she allowed tears to run down her face and kept repeating to herself "I promised this wouldn't happen again.."

I looked down again and chewed my lip till I felt the familiar warm liquid run onto my tongue.

After awhile she looked up saying simply "Go home."

Rolling over I picked up my phone and called mom as I got my stuff together.

Sitting on the front porch of her house to wait, she came out and sat next to me not saying anything, nor did I say anything.

After a very long and uncomfortable silence my mom pulled up in her silver Honda and waved.

I got up wordlessly walked across the yard, propping up there "Easter Tree" that had fallen over as I always did.

On the car ride my mom talked about her job and day as I zoned out.

The fact of what just happened began to set in, I was single. After 6 months the same thing that happened earlier I finally broke the pattern. I had lost a lot in the past two years, Friends, family, school, time and now Carmen; however I did have 3 people left, my cousin Kevin and my two out of state friends, Nichole and Josh.

Mom had finally realizing how quiet I was asked, "L is there something wrong?"

My voice cracked 'cause I hadn't used it in awhile as I lied and answered, "no mom"

Catching it, she asked, "Did I do something?"  
>I answered her as I always did when she asked "no mom you didn't."<p>

"And can I help" she asked.

I replied "No sorry mom."

Feeling guilty, flattened, and heartbroken, I tried to take solace in that tomorrow was Sunday and I could be alone and just think.

As we started to slow down I opened my door and stuck my foot out the door waiting for the car to stop to jump out and go to my room.

"Keep all arms and legs in the vehicle until the ride is over" my mom said, drawing a chuckle from me.

Car stopped I got out and went to house, then the pantry, grabbed my two favorite feel sorry for myself foods, and jetted to my room upstairs before my mom got into house.

Flopping into my rickety bed, "Well… shit." I sighed.

I cracked open the top of my monster took a swig and laid my head on my pillow and slowly drifted off.

"It's been a long day" I sighed to myself giving into my slumber.

Anna: "Well that's rather depressing…" She said.

L.C: "Well yeah, I wrote this for a reason. There's conflict" I replied quietly.

Anna: "Well smart ass, I was just saying" She retorted.

L.C: -Saying nothing tosses another skittle at her forehead-

Anna: "I dare you… Do that again" Sounding intimidating.

L.C: -Smirking- ~I'll pass Hun, thanks though~ I sang in a light voice.


	2. More of Less

I, lostcause61 do not own any part or share of pokemon. I'm but a lowly bottom feeder... –Looks up from paper- Wow… Nintendo is harsh. –Rips up paper- yeah I don't own it. So yeah…O.0

Q/A: Q: What do you do for fun outside of reading Fan-Fiction?

A: I write you guys Fan-fiction, and after you read the next chapter you'll understand, I'm not leaving anything out -chuckles- :P

L.C: "Anna... What are you doing?" –backing away-  
>Anna: "I'm going to beat you to death with this skittle." She said simply.<p>

L.C: -Squeaks and ducks as a skittle soars past my ear- To Hard!  
>Anna: With a smug look she sweetly said, "That's what she said."<p>

L.C: -Standing up and thinking aloud- "She is a very kinky person… or Pokemon"

Anna: Yep! –Grazing my cheek with a swift yellow skittle-

L.C: "ouch!" –Tackles her, looks over shoulder and shouts- "Enjoy the story!"

Chapter two: "More of Less"

I rub my eyes and get the sand out; I look around to see my old room I've had since my step dad moved in. The room has White walls and wooden floorboards with a gap between them. A few outdated Posters hung from the wall with tape or tacks and sometimes both. The T.V. that makes too much noise when plugged in so I just leave it unplugged and deal without it. A desk with four drawers and speakers for my laptop and a Chester drawer with nothing in it pressed against opposite sides of the room. All of the room's three windows had blankets draped over them to keep out light. My nightstand was next to my bed with a picture of my deceased dog, and a lamp that sported my beanie throughout the night.

I groaned as I felt my morning "excitement" rub my leg. Picking up my phone I almost threw it against the wall 'cause the alarm on it went off with a loud note from a jazz song. Still breathing hard I whispered to myself, "I really need to change that…" Shaking my head I grabbed my still mostly full Monster from the nightstand making a toast, "Well here's to a new day…" Taking a healthy swig from it and gagged. "Note to self, Monster after a night tastes like bull piss."

I rolled out of bed a total wreck. Looking through the mess of hair that fell a little past shoulder length, I found my hat and put my hair back. Happily as the mornings excitement grew _my_ "morning excitement" dwindled. Lying back in bed I thought about the day before and tried to think of it as a good thing; however it just felt like I was losing more than I was gaining. I tried to remember that I had Nichole and Josh that I could talk to, even perhaps move my friendship past the friendship line. Chuckling to the fact I was officially on the rebound.

I got out for bed and took off my stained shirt and dropped my jeans and fruit of the loom underwear. "Huh… was tired I forgot to change", I mumbled. Slipping into a black shirt, another pair of "under's", black jeans, black socks and my dark grey beanie with a black rim reaching around I went downstairs.

"Mornin'" I said to mom, getting no answer, I walked to the fridge.

As the fridge opened up mom jumped gasping, and turned "morning L.C." She said as she relaxed.

"Mornin'" I repeated, chuckling quietly to myself about the irony of the word.

"I'm cooking bacon, eggs, would you like an omelet?" she asked.

"No, thanks" I smiled at her, "Not much of an appetite today."

Looking worried she inquired "Are you okay?"

I just nodded and went to the chair I had as an unspoken agreement. I relaxed as I reclined and pulled out my phone to text Carmen "G-morning"; I sighed and replaced her name with Josh's. A few minutes after I closed my eyes to wait, the all too familiar "bzzz… bzzz… bzzz…" I looked at what he had said and chuckled, I kept texting him till he had to go to work. Thinking to myself, "man, I wish I could meet them." I sat in the chair for another few hours and waited for something to happen, when something did, it was probably last thing I could want.

Nichole texted me saying, "I'm losing my phone cause Josh can't pay for it and the school is taking back the laptop I was borrowing. So we can only talk till tonight at 9."

I answered with a ton of hearts and sad faces, and checked the clock, it was 7:45.

We chatted on the phone for the time we had left till her phone was dropped. One small good thing was figured between the two of us, she could use Google Talk and we could chat for an hour an afternoon. I sighed and looked at the clock it was 9ish, really early by my standards, but I opt to send a cute message to Josh, changed and went to bed.

Swearing with a start, for I'd forgotten to change my alarm, I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to start studding the G.E.D. still wearing my pajamas. "One of the good things about homeschooling I mumbled to myself as I pulled out the book, grabbed a new Monster, and began studding" around noon I got a message from Josh simply stating "Look L.C. you're cute and everything, but I don't feel that way anymore.. I'm sorry for leading you on. Let's just be friends." I sighed, "Well this is nice. I have no social ties left. In two days I lost three friends."

Blowing a big breath through my teeth, "This sucks, I need something to do." I set up my laptop, and went fishing though the smut and trash till I found a website that people wrote their story and posted them on. I found a story about a Gardevoir and a man falling in love and got hooked. After what seemed like no time at all my nine o'clock alarm went off startling me. "Holy hell, it's been hours!" I chuckled to myself. Suddenly a powerful idea hit me, "I should catch and train a ralts in my pokemon black game!" I hurried down the stairs, grabbed my DS and Action Replay and rushed back to my room. Stopping I wondered, what should I name her? As clear as day the name "Anna" popped into my head. Turning on my DS I grimaced as the Action Replay was not in action. Turning it off, I, still in a hurry took out the card and blew. Coughing hard I swore, damn it, it has been awhile since I've played.

After awhile of hunting in the dream yard I found a quirky ralts, and it fit my bill, she was level 6, quirky by nature, it knew "Growl" and "Confusion". The best of all was, she was a shiny. I was still grinning as I looked up to see it was 11:30, and tomorrow was Tuesday. Meaning I had an appointment with my psychologist in the morning. Groaning with distaste took a shower and headed to bed. The last thoughts on my mind where how cool it would be if Pokemon where real, then laughing at how childish I must sound I fell asleep.

Anna: -Sitting on my chest in triumph- "How'd you like the chapter guys?"

L.C: -Grins and tickles Anna's sides making her squeal- "I hope I'm doing better" I said laughing hard.

Anna: -Teleports away- "Not fair…" she grumbled.

L.C: -Still grinning- "Well guys I hope you liked this chapter, things are falling into place now."

Anna: "yeah, you're about to introduce the best character" She blurted.

L.C: -Rests my pointer finger on my forehead- "Wanna tell em more?" I said sourly.

Anna: "Well…." She started.

L.C: -interrupts- "Sorry guys, but that's all she wrote… for tonight. I'll write again tomorrow. Peace!"


End file.
